T Hawk, MD, PhD
by metarockstar
Summary: T. Hawk works as a psychiatrist at a Street Fighter medical center. What will happen when he gives me the psychotherapy I need? (I decided to put myself in as the main character because I felt like it)
1. Chapter 1

T. Hawk, MD, PhD; Street Fighter Psychiatrist

Written by Meta Bliss

It was a snowy day in the world of Street Fighter. It was the middle of November, so winter came pretty early. I recently moved into the Street Fighter world so I can learn how to be the best Street Fighter there is. Lately, my mental health has been making me go crazy. I knew that I had to do something in order to manage it all. I had to go see a psychiatrist. Someone told me about a psychiatrist who works at the Street Fighter Medical Center. It was highly recommended that I go and see him right away so I can deal with my mental health disorders. I called the medical center and made an appointment with the psychiatrist. The appointment time was at 2:30 pm.

When the time approached, I got myself ready to go. I put on my coat, gloves, and hat, got into the car, started it up, and drove to the medical center. The drive wasn't very long. I drove for a few minutes until I saw a big building. It was the medical center itself. I pulled into the patient parking lot and got out of the car. I had to be careful not to slip and fall on the pavement because it was icy from last night's snow and rain. Someone poured sand onto the pavement so I could walk easier.

When I entered the medical center, I look at the signs for the mental health ward. I walked to the mental health ward, following the signs. When I finally reached it, I went up to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," the receptionist said.

"Hey," I said. "I have an appointment with Dr. T. Hawk at 2:30 today."

The receptionist asked me a few questions. She asked me for my name and date of birth. When she saw my name on the screen, she checked me in. "I'll let Dr. T. Hawk know that you're here, so you can have a seat," she said.

I sat in the waiting room. There were a few other patients sitting close to me that I could recognize. A man with a snake tattoo sat right next to me. He was wearing a mask and had his claws on his left hand.

"Excuse me, sir, but aren't you Vega?" I asked him.

Vega looked at me. "Why of course I am, beautiful woman!" he said. "What brings you here on this cold afternoon?"

"Bad mental problems," I said. "I'm here to get help with that."

"Chun Li made me come here," said Vega. "She said I've gone too psycho by being an evil person. I came here to see Dr. Rose. She knows what to do."

"I'm here to see Dr. T. Hawk since someone referred me to him."

A few minutes later, my name was called up. I said goodbye to Vega and walked down the hall with the nurse that called me. She led me to a room, which so happens to be Dr. T. Hawk's office.

"My name is Julia," said the nurse. "I almost forgot to introduce myself when I called you in,"

"That's okay," I said.

"Well, Dr. T. Hawk wants you to fill out this questionnaire," Julia said as she gave me a sheet of paper with questions written on it. "He wants you to give it to him when he walks in. This questionnaire will help him decide what type of treatment to give to you."

"What treatments does he provide?"

"Well, the most common treatment he gives to his patients is hypnotherapy. It's when he hypnotizes his patients and allows them to concentrate on the path to recovery. Most likely he'll give you hypnotherapy today. Well, I'll let you fill out the questionnaire and Dr. T. Hawk will be in shortly."

Julia left the room and I proceeded to fill out the questionnaire. When I got done, I looked around the room. It was decorated with wood carvings and certain Native American souvenirs. While I continued to wait, I put on my headphones and listened to some music. I closed my eyes and allowed the music to take me away for awhile. Just then, I heard a knock on the door and a big Native American guy walked in. It was Dr. T. Hawk!

"Good afternoon," said Dr. T. Hawk as he walked in. "You must be Meta."

"Yes I am," I said. I quickly took off my headphones and gave him the questionnaire.

Dr. T. Hawk took the questionnaire out of my hands and looked through it. He then put it on his desk and recorded the results on his computer.

"Before we get started with the main part," he said. "I will need to take your vitals. Julia doesn't really enjoy recording vitals of my patients, so she allows me to do it. All I need to take are your temperature and blood pressure."

Dr. T. Hawk took out a digital thermometer and put it in my mouth. It took a few seconds for my temperature to be recorded. It was at a normal temperature. After that, Dr. T. Hawk wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my left arm. I put my arm on the desk so the blood pressure monitor could give me an accurate reading. I shut my eyes as the cuff started to inflate automatically. About 20 seconds later, the monitor showed that my blood pressure was normal, but I had a bit of a high pulse. Dr. T. Hawk put down the results on his computer after removing the blood pressure cuff from my arm and then it was officially time to start.

"Meta, go ahead and have a seat on the couch," he said.

I sat down on the couch. I had the option to sit upright or lie back. I took off my shoes and lied back onto the couch. Dr. T. Hawk sat right next to me.

"According to the questionnaire that you filled out, you seem to have a lot of trouble with depression and anxiety. Is that true?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said.

"Can you tell me the symptoms you have been experiencing over the past month?"

"I have had days where I just didn't want to do certain activities I love to do. Also I'm really anxious when it comes to school and such. I can't socialize to new people very well."

I kept telling Dr. T. Hawk my symptoms and he wrote down what I said to him. After 10 minutes, he looked over everything that he recorded. "Well, it seems that your depression and anxiety have worsened ever since you moved here," he said. "I bet Julia has already told you about hypnotherapy,"

"Yes she has," I said.

"I've decided that we can do a hypnotherapy session today so you can experience what it's like. What I'm going to do is put you in a hypnotic trance. While you're in the trance, I'll help guide you out of depression and anxiety. One session will not just pull you out right away. You will have to come back in over the next few months so we can keep the therapy going. Are you ready for hypnosis?"

I nodded.

"Alright. I just need to get some preparations done first." Dr. T. Hawk went around the room for a moment. He dimmed the lights and lit some incense. A sweet aroma filled the room as the incense began to burn. The room was actually built just for that. Some quiet music started to play. Dr. T. Hawk put a blanket over my body so I can feel comfortable.

"This is nice," I said.

"Well, I want to make this a relaxing environment every time I start a hypnotherapy session with my patients. They really enjoy it," Dr. T. Hawk said. "Would you like an automatic massage from the couch?"

"Yes, please."

Dr. T. Hawk turned on the automatic massage for the couch. The vibrations allowed me to feel the stress melt away.

"Are the music and aromas helpful to you?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Then we can begin." Dr. T. Hawk sat right behind me and I looked up at him. "Look into my eyes, Meta."

I looked into Dr. T. Hawk's eyes. As I focused on his eyes, I could feel my own body sink deeper into the couch. Just then, my eyes start to flutter.

"You are now starting to feel your eyelids getting heavier as you keep focusing on my eyes," Dr. T. Hawk said in a calmer voice. I could barely open my eyes after a while. "Now, close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep."

I closed my eyes. The massaging vibrations from the couch, the music, and the aroma sent me into a deep state of relaxation while in a hypnotic trance. It felt like my body was floating in thin air. No wind to carry me. The only thing I was aware of during the trance was that Dr. T. Hawk was talking to me.

"You are now in a deep trance," he said. "You will do what I say. Focus on my words, Meta, as they will help you out while in this trance. The first thing I want you to do is to take a few deep breaths."

I took a few deep breaths.

"With each breath you take…" Dr. T. Hawk continued. "You will sink deeper into your trance. Your body is now starting to feel heavy. Feel it sinking into the couch as the vibrations aid you."

What Dr. T. Hawk said was totally true to me. I really did feel heaviness throughout my body.

"You are now unaware of what is going on around you. The only thing you are aware of is my presence. I'm here to guide you. There is no one else around. It's just me."

From that point, I didn't know what was going on in my surroundings other than the fact that Dr. T. Hawk was there.

"Now that you are in a deeper trance, it is time to focus on coming out of the depths of your problems. Once again you will not be coming out of there alone; as I am there to help you get out of there for good. Can you tell me where you are at right now?"

"I'm….in the depths….of depression and anxiety," I said in a soft, slow voice.

"At the very depths?"

"Yes…"

"And how hard is it to get out at the moment?"

"It feels….impossible,"

"Who is the only person that can rescue you?"

"You are…"

"Now, imagine that I am walking into those depths that you are trapped in. I extend my hand out to you. You immediately know that this gesture means that I want to help you. You take my hand and I pull you out of the depths of depression and anxiety. The path we walk down together is a long one. We're only going to walk to a certain point on the trail."

From that moment, I could feel Dr. T. Hawk's hand hold mine. The trance made this feel so realistic. In my own mind, I could see myself get out of the depths.

"As we continue to go forward down the path, you see a figure of someone you know. Who is that person that you see?" Dr. T. Hawk said.

"My boyfriend…" I said in another trance-like voice.

"We are now getting close to your boyfriend. You can barely see him at the moment because of the distance. As we get closer to him, you start to feel happier. It feels like you haven't seen him in a very long time. We then approach your boyfriend. I allow both of you to have your little reunion. You jump into your boyfriend's arms and he twirls you around. You have never felt so happier in your life."

With every word Dr. T. Hawk said, I could already imagine it in my head.

"Now I am going to get you out of hypnosis," he said. "I'm going to count to five, and with each number, you will start to wake up, feeling refreshed and relaxed."

I could no longer feel the vibrations from the couch as the next part started up. When the counting started, I felt myself coming out of the trance. Once Dr. T. Hawk reached the number 3, my eyes no longer felt heavy. When he finally reached the number 5, I opened my eyes. I was back in Dr. T. Hawk's office.

"So, what did you think of this experience?" he asked me as my vision cleared.

"It was relaxing," I said.

"That's great! I'm glad you enjoyed it." Dr. T. Hawk removed the blanket from my body and I started to sit up. I stretched and took a deep breath. The music was turned off, the lights were turned back on, and the aroma stopped lingering in the air.

"So, are we doing this again soon?" I asked.

"Yes we are," said Dr. T. Hawk. "For many patients who have undergone hypnosis in my office, it not only helps them get over their problems with mental health. It's also for relaxation. My patients love it so much that they keep coming back! One of them said that it's like a mini-vacation."

"It certainly felt that way to me," I said.

Dr. T. Hawk smiled at me. "That's great to hear." He went back to his computer and recorded a few things onto it. "Now, let me take a look at my schedule and see what day and time we shall meet again." He looked through his schedule on the computer. "I have open slots for the next two weeks. If you'd like, we can set up a routine, so you'll always remember when to come in for your next hypnotherapy treatment. How would you like to come in every other week at the same time?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Alright, then I'll put you down for every other week at 2:30 pm." Dr. T. Hawk set up my upcoming appointments on his schedule. "For the next two weeks, you will receive a reminder from us so you won't forget to come in. Once you get the hang of it, you'll have a good chance of remembering. Oh, and before I let you go, I have to give you something." Dr. T. Hawk pulled out a card and gave it to me. "This is my business card. If you feel that the routine doesn't work well for you, or if you're having extra problems with your mental health, don't hesitate to email or call me during my business hours. I will be more than happy to set up an extra appointment for you. If I'm not available, you can call Dr. Rose. She also does hypnotherapy to her patients. Well, with that said, you are free to go. I'll see you in a couple weeks, Meta."

I walked out of the office feeling refreshed. I put Dr. T. Hawk's business card in my wallet so I won't lose it. I couldn't wait to tell my friends and family about the experience I had today. I looked forward to my next therapy session.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I enjoyed having my first visit with Dr. T. Hawk. Now I have another one coming up and I was pretty sure that today's hypnotherapy session would be better than the last one. First off, I had to go to the Street Fighter Academy to get myself admitted. I was going to have my college education there in the near future. Once I got everything finished with the application process, I headed to the medical center once again. Today's appointment was the same thing, like I mentioned earlier. Once I got myself checked in, I sat in the waiting room. Vega was there once again.

"I see you have returned," Vega said as I took a seat right next to him. "How was your first visit with Dr. T. Hawk?"

"It went pretty well," I said. "Today is my second visit with him. Most likely I'm having another hypnotherapy session."

"Ah yes, hypnotherapy," said Vega. "It certainly helps to get your troubles away!"

"You're right. It does!"

"Dr. Rose also does hypnotherapy, but it's a bit boring. Dr. T. Hawk makes it a whole lot better since he uses things in his office to make you really relaxed."

"I've always wondered why he uses incense."

"He says that incense is supposed to be more relaxing for his patients and they really enjoy the scents it gives off."

After my conversation with Vega, I went into Dr. T. Hawk's office. I filled out another questionnaire and listened to my music while I waited. Dr. T. Hawk came in 10 minutes later.

"Hey, Dr. T. Hawk," I said.

"Welcome back, Meta," said Dr. T. Hawk. "Glad to see that you've made it." He picked up the questionnaire and looked through it. "It seems that things have improved a little, but not a whole lot." Dr. T. Hawk sat down and put the results on his computer. "I'll just get this updated and we'll get another record of your vitals before we start."

After another round of getting my vitals checked, I lied down on the couch. I told Dr. T. Hawk what I've been experiencing since my last visit with him. I really have improved, but not by much. Dr. T. Hawk wrote down everything I said to him. When I was finished, he looked over his notes. "Everything is looking good so far," he said. "Ready for another hypnotherapy session?"

I nodded.

"Alright," Dr. T. Hawk said with a smile. He dimmed the lights, lit the incense, turned on the music, and put another blanket over me. He then turned on the automatic massage for the couch and once again I could feel the stress melt away. Dr. T. Hawk sat right behind me.

"Now, this session will be similar to the last session," he said. "Don't think that it's the exact same thing that we've been through. It's going to be a bit longer than the last session. I hope you don't mind that,"

"I don't mind it at all," I said.

"Ok, then we can start." Dr. T. Hawk looked down at me. "Look into my eyes, Meta."

I looked into Dr. T. Hawk's eyes again. The same feeling started to occur when I looked deeper. The more I focused, the sleepier I got.

"You are getting very sleepy," Dr. T. Hawk said. "You are now barely able to open your eyes."

My eyes started to flutter.

"Now, close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep."

I fell asleep when he said that.

"You are now in another hypnotic trance," said Dr. T. Hawk. "Take a few deep breaths and allow each breath to bring you deeper into the trance."

I took at least five deep breaths. When I did my last deep breath, I was not aware of my surroundings except for Dr. T. Hawk sitting right next to me. I could feel Dr. T. Hawk's hands on my shoulders.

"Last time, I brought you to your boyfriend on the path of getting out of your problems," he said. "Now, I shall continue to guide you down the path. This time, your boyfriend is coming with us. You take his hand and start to walk. I follow along with the two of you. As you go further down the path, you start to feel a whole lot better. Now that your boyfriend is with you, everything is better. Continue to walk down the path for at least 10 minutes."

In my imagination, I could see myself walking down that same path that I walked on last time. I then felt Dr. T. Hawk's hands making circles around my shoulders, giving me a nice shoulder massage. The massage from the couch and from my own psychiatrist helped me relax even more. When the 10 minutes was up, it was time to get out of hypnosis. Dr. T. Hawk counted to five, and with each number he counted, I could feel myself getting out of the hypnotic trance. Finally, I woke up and I was back in the office.

"Welcome back," said Dr. T. Hawk as I opened my eyes. "Did you enjoy today's session?"

"I sure did, doctor," I said as I got up and stretched.

"That's good!" Dr. T. Hawk said. "I knew you'd enjoy this session as much as the last one. What did you think of the shoulder massage I gave to you?"

"It felt really good. I'm wondering why you did that."

"I thought that the session would be even more relaxing. My patients like it when I give them shoulder massages while they're in a hypnotic trance. So, I'm not surprised that you enjoy it as well." Dr. T. Hawk turned the lights back on. "Next week, I have an open group therapy session, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining in,"

"I would love to," I said.

"I have group therapy sessions every other week. Basically, I have at least 5 people come in here and I help everyone get over their mental health problems. Plus, I do group hypnotherapy during the session, where everyone goes into a trance at once. If you attend my group therapy sessions regularly, you'll have a whole lot of benefits. We can still have one-on-one therapy sessions like today."

"What time do your group therapy sessions start?" I asked.

"The upcoming group therapy session will start at the same time," said Dr. T. Hawk. "I'll go ahead and put you in for next week." Dr. T. Hawk went to his schedule on the computer and added me to next week's therapy appointment. He then wrote down something on an appointment card and handed it to me. "Here's a reminder for your next session," Dr. T. Hawk said as he gave me the card. "I look forward to seeing you next week!"

I walked out of the medical center. I was feeling better once again thanks to the hypnotherapy that Dr. T. Hawk provided. I was excited to start my first group therapy session. I wonder who I will meet when I'm there…

To be continued…


End file.
